Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and a method of driving a solid-state image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-039086 discloses a solid-state image pickup apparatus including a pixel array in which a plurality of pixel cells are arranged in the form of a matrix, and a column AD converter configured to convert a pixel signal output from the pixel cell from an analog signal to a digital signal.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-039086 also discloses a technique of reducing power consumption by controlling turning-on/off columns of different pixel cells and controlling power saving for analog-to-digital converters corresponding to pixel cells using a power saving control signal.